walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly (Webisodes)
Kelly is the deuteragonist and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. She works at a storage facility with B.J. and Lenny. Pre-Apocalypse Self Storage Facility Nothing is known about Kelly's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she worked at a storage facility near Atlanta, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Cold Storage "The Chosen Ones" Kelly is seen through a picture of cold storage and Chase question B.J. where she is she and all the other operators in the industry. "Parting Shots" Chase discovers a room full of furniture and a lone woman named Kelly tied to a bed frame against her will. When Chase finds her, she screams but Chase reassures her that he's a good person. Chase unties her and hands her a machete as the prepare for their escape. The duo attempt to escape the storage facility until they encounter B.J. downstairs. B.J. threatens to kill both of them after Kelly reveals he murdered the other employees. As Chase and B.J. argue, Kelly pleads to Chase to take her with him as she begins to move toward him. B.J. runs in between them to stop her. Kelly proceeds to walk behind him, leaving B.J. thinking she chose him. Moments later, she decapitates him and leaves his undead head in his office. Chase and Kelly grab keys to a truck nearby that is low on gas and escape the city. Kelly and Chase's fate after this is currently unknown, but they were planning to head for Cynthiana, Kentucky to join a caravan heading for Washington, D.C. However, it is unknown if they made it and as seen in "A New Beginning," Washington was eventually overrun by the undead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kelly has killed: *B.J. (Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Chase When Chase first encountered Kelly, she thought he was one of B.J.'s friends and screamed. Chase calms her down telling her that he is her friend. She asks if Chase has killed B.J. and he says he hasn't, she responds with "you're no friend of mine." Eventually, B.J. and Chase point guns at each other, and B.J. says he can have the truck he wants, if he leaves Kelly with him. Chase might have taken the offer, but when B.J. steps forward, yelling at him, he looks at Kelly, hoping she would kill B.J.; which she ultimately does. Eventually, Chase brings her with him as they make their way with the caravan that is headed to D.C. B.J. Kelly and B.J. were never on friendly terms, and were hostile to each other for much of the time they interacted. Most of the tension between them is due to the sexual abuse enacted upon Kelly at the hands of B.J. before she finally killed him. She showed no remorse at his death. Appearances Webisodes Cold Storage *"The Chosen Ones" (Photograph) *"Parting Shots" Trivia *It is implied that Kelly may have been in a relationship with Lenny. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Unknown Category:Webisodes Category:Main Characters